Burning Legion Characters (Guild)
Notable Lore Characters 'Gorgathor's Forces' ' Gorgathor' - Known for his ruthlessness and destructive nature, the pit lord Gorgathor was chosen to be one of the leading commanders of the attack on Krosh’dar. Before this, he commanded his forces from his domain, Gorgathor Hold. ' Sathen - '''The current ruler of Gorgathor Hold in his master's absence. ' Lord Sarux''' - A powerful and loyal eredar, Sarux acts as Gorgathor’s head-tactician. Beside the devious mind, his powers are dreadful and esteemed. ' Zagrommak the Ravager' - It is little known about the time of Zagrommak’s arrival to Gorgathor’s forces, but he was quite eager to prove his worth to his insidious lord. He loves nothing more than bringing pain and suffering in his master’s name and for his pleasure. He is the leader of a special task-force consisted out of minor, but quite deadly demons. ' Abdiel' - While all three nathrezim worked to gain power on Xoroth, Nosfetaron and Aedraghast gained most from their efforts. Not as successful as his brothers, Abdiel still held control over the Infernal Forge: Undoing where he oversees the creation of numerous infernals, abyssals and other Legion constructs. He answers to Gorgathor as his supplier of foul, demonic creations, for which he’s looked down upon by his brothers. ' General Avarus' - Handpicked by Gorgathor himself from the strongest and most vile mo’arg in his service, Avarus was elevated through the ranks into a general of the pit lord’s army. His brutish strength and leadership won him many battles in his master’s name. Over the years he endured Razorclaw's presence, which made him unfriendly to the mo'arg engineer, mainly because the two of them had different ideas of strength. Because of this, Avarus calls Razorclaw by his real name, and not the one he was given when he got the artificial upgrades. ' Priestess Darya '- Also known as the mistress of cruelty, Darya is one of the most aggressive and maleficent followers of Gorgathor. She acts as a herald of Sargeras’ will and as an instructor to casters and other followers of the Legion. Darya also holds great respect for Sathen, Sarux, and anyone else who shows supremacy with the dark arts that is the consuming Legion magic. ' Wrathbringer Koz'darath' - A respected wrathguard that was brought into Gorgathor’s ranks by Sathen himself. He was believed to hold great potential that he later on lived up to as one of Gorgathor’s most trusted lieutenants. This formidable and agile demon is in charge of the hold’s defenses and the leader of his master’s elite guard. A proposal was once given that Koz'darath brings back the Netherblade and act as its leader, but Gorgathor's decline sealed the Wrathbringer's fate. ' Forgemaster Razorclaw' - The ingenious forgemaster is praised by other mo’arg engineers and gan’arg tinkerers for his brilliant mind. While his methods are more unusual than others, he is prepared to go through any lengths to impress his master with new inventions. His bionic claw was built by himself, and was designed with multiple upgrades, making it more efficient than the regular ones. The forgemaster often gets into arguments with Avarus about the most efficient way of destruction. While Razorclaw does not discard physical brutality offered by other demons, he also believes that technology is the Legion’s future. He was once known as Ledrozj at the time when he participated in an operation called 'Death's Lead'. After the whole operation crumbled, he finally improved his arm with Legion technology and renamed himself as Razorclaw. ' Houndmaster Vortigathis - '''One of Gorgathor's servants. He resides at Houndmaster's Overlook as the keeper of the beasts that are held there. 'Zelakk's Forces' ' Highlord Zelakk''' - Zelakk is a doom lord that is cunning as he is fierce. He controls his forces from Tormedar Spire, a dark fortification that was built centuries ago for the great Thamruz, but when the demonic lord fell, Highlord Zelakk took hold of it. With his forces, he became a valued commander on Xoroth. ' Advisor Zegrixar' - A satyr that is known as the advisor of the highlord, and disliked by many other demons in Amreggar, even those he commands. For centuries he stood as Zelakk's loyal lackey, making examples of those that would have a shred of doubt within them. This cruelty, and position as Zelakk's personal advisor, is the reason he is considered for the Amreggar Council. ' Azrither the Foul' - Acting general of Zelakk's army, said to have trampled over thousands of foes in his battles. Soggardor - When it came to ruthless mayhem, Soggardor was the one that proved his capability of it and skill to command a portion of Zelakk's army. Gorgathor mockingly insulted Soggardor in front of Zelakk a couple of times, always saying that he lacks the power that all the other annihilan master. Even so, Zelakk's opinion didn't change of his commander. 'Nosfetaron's Forces' ' Nosfetaron the Grim' - His name is well known in Amreggar, the creator of countless monstrosities within the Angerspawn Citadel. ' Hegg'rak - '''Leading overseer of Angerspawn's experiments and a notable rival of Razorclaw. He never took interest in magical and political power (something that was looked for in members of the Amreggar Council), which is why he wasn't even considered to be part of it. Hegg'rak was insulted that the Legion lords didn't considered his engineering skills as a factor, so he began pushing his minions to their limits in an attempt to craft a creation so deadly and powerful to prove them wrong... but more importantly for Hegg'rak, to torment Razorclaw about it. He was one of the three main mo'arg that took part in the operation Death's Lead that at the end was not successful. ' Commander Xadros - Probably the only important veteran in Nosfetaron's service, this eredar has witnessed many wars against the native races dwelling on countless other planets, and has made sure that none were left alive. Given that his nathrezim master's army is significantly smaller than the other three rulers of Amreggar, he ensures that each solider counts as an experienced killing machine, dedicating his service to his masters. '''Lord Unithros - Another notable ered'ruin of Amreggar, he polices Nosfetaron's workers and soldiers, inspecting every detail that might be disapproved of by the dreadlord master. 'Aedraghast's Forces' ' Aedraghast' - Overlord of Nathrezzar and its famous warlocks. Other demons who witnessed his might would agree that he is more deadlier than his two brothers. The dreadlord's curiousity developed very bad relations with the Dark Baron. ' Lady Zatarra' - An instructor in Nathrezzar that has served even when Thamruz was in power as Janirdus' star pupil. Her knowledge of dark magics almost made her the headmistress of Temple of Anguish, before it was given to Aedraghast. She was not spiteful of her new master, unlike the majority of Amreggar's demons. She is also the owner of Janirdus' scepter. ' Hodderis the Hateful' - Arrived to Amreggar with Aedraghast as his right-hand servant. He became one of the main instructors in Nathrezzar afterwards, as well as a candidate for the Amreggar Council. 'Other' Thamruz - 'Once the supreme ruler of Amreggar Valley, the great lord was vanquished during his conquest against the Titans. Before his fall, Thamruz was the commander of almost all current residents of the valley, including Zelakk and Gorgathor. However, there were other servants that met the same fate as the Bane of Order, but were formidable nontheless. ' Myotisthar - One of Thamruz's greatest tacticians, specialized in infiltration. Apart from being a clever dreadlord, he was also a leader of a small squad of assassins and rogues called the Netherblade, acting under Thamruz's orders. Whether he took any part in the assignments, despite favoring physical mastery over arcane, it is unknown. A rare case of a highly respected dreadlord amongst Gorgathor's forces, he was represented with his statue in the pit lord's hold shortly after his destruction. ' Janirdus' - The former headmaster of the Temple of Anguish, he competed with Myotisthar, Zelakk and Gorgathor as Thamruz's right-hand servant. He is responsible for the teachings of Sarux, Darya, Zatarra and Sathen. It is presumed he was killed alongside Thamruz and Myotisthar, but his death was never actually witnessed by anyone. A statue of him lies in the corridors of Gorgathor Hold as a reminder of great potential that the Burning Legion has and all the dark secrets it can teach. Tabroseth '-' 'Tabroseth was once one of the three greatest mo'arg minds in Amreggar. He asked for permission and support from Thamruz for a new possible way of empowerment, along with Razorclaw and Hegg'rak. He was responsible for most of the happenings during this task, which would soon be named Operation: Death's Lead. Their research didn't get them far, for which Tabroseth was punished by Thamruz with death, ending Death's Lead. His death motivated other mo'arg and gan'arg engineers to work even harder in their assignments for their masters. ' Lord Xend’maras - A high ranking eredar of the Burning Legion, and an ally of Thamruz. He is the one who appointed the two dreadlord brothers, Nosfetaron and Aedraghast, to co-rule Amreggar along with Gorgathor and Zelakk after Thamruz's death. Not many of Amreggar's residents are fond of him, though his brutality and sheer power make him a worthy commander. 'The Dark Baron '- An unknown demon that had his eye on Amreggar even during Thamruz’s rule, with his interest growing even more so after the death of the region’s master. However, Xend’maras sunk his clutches into Amreggar before the mysterious lord could take it as his own. Despite there being many others who would grab the opportunity of taking Amreggar, the Dark Baron was the only one of them who came as close to constructing his own citadel in the area, surprisingly with Xend’maras’ permission. He has no say in other parts of the valley, apart from his own sufficiently smaller land, which is off-limits to anyone but his servants. His agenda is unknown, but he is famous for his elusiveness. Known attempts by Aedraghast to reveal him have failed in the past, numerous times. GorgathorHoldBanner.png|Gorgathor Hold banner. TormerdarBanner.png|Tormerdar Spire banner. AngerspawnBanner.png|Angerspawn Citadel banner. NathrezzarBanner.png|Nathrezzar banner. Gorgath.jpg|The pit lord Gorgathor. LordZelakk.jpg|Highlord Zelakk and advisor Zegrixar in Tormedar Spire with their servants. Instructors.jpg|Hodderis and Zatarra as instructors in Nathrezzar. Janridus.jpg|A statue of Janirdus in Nathrezzar. Zelakkscommanders.jpg|Azrither and Soggardor commanding Zelakk's army. PriestessDarya.jpg|Priestess Darya at the Gorgathor Hold terrace. Lordsarux.jpg|Lord Sarux in the libraries of Gorgathor Hold. Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw and his helpers in front of the forges. Avarus, koz'darath and zagrommak.jpg|From left to right: Avarus, Koz'darath and Zagrommak. Eredardemon.jpg|Lord Xend'maras. Category:The Burning Legion Category:Demon Category:Back story